yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Kopa introduces Tarzan to friends and family in the Pride Lands/Telling stories
Here is how Kopa introduces Tarzan to his friends and family in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. The very next morning at Pride Rock, Kopa, Vitani, and Tarzan arrived for a visit. Nala: Kopa. Kopa: Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. (nuzzling his parents) Simba: What brings you and Vitani back in the Pride Lands, Son? Kopa: Well, I'd want you to meet a friend of mine when I was a cub. With that said, Tarzan came up to Simba and Nala. Kopa: Mom, Dad, this is Tarzan. (to Tarzan) Tarzan, these are my parents, Simba and Nala, king and queen of the Pride Lands. Simba: Be welcome here, Tarzan. Nala: Our son told us a lot about you. And now, we got the chance to thank you for bringing Kopa home. Tarzan: The honor is mine, Queen Nala. Just then, Kiara and Kovu came to see Kopa and Vitani. Kiara: Kopa! Kopa: Hey, Kiara. (nuzzling his sister) Great to see you, Little sister. Kiara: You too, Big brother. (noticing Tarzan) And who's this? Tarzan: I'm Tarzan, I'm a friend of Kopa. Kopa: Tarzan, meet Kiara, my younger sister, and her mate, Kovu, Vitani's younger brother, they're the future queen and future king of the Pride Lands. Kovu: Well, before that, I was an Outsider. Common knowledge really. Tarzan: Outsider? Vitani: It's something we lions who're banished from the Pride Lands were called, it's a long story. Kovu: Anyway, Tarzan, it's a pleasure to meet you. Tarzan: It's nice to meet you and Kiara as well, Kovu, Kopa and your sister had told me a lot about you. Rafiki: (as he came by with Biba) And so, the jungle boy has grown into a jungle man. (chuckles) Kopa: Tarzan, I see you've already met Rafiki and his cousin, Biba. Biba: You were a little boy back then. Kovu: Rafiki is Simba and Nala's Royal Mjuzi. Kopa: And Tarzan, (as three more friends came) Meet Zazu, Timon, and Pumbaa. Pumbaa: Look, Timon, have you ever seen a human before? Timon: I'll say, he almost look like a furless ape to me. Zazu: Charmed. Kopa: (as his grandmothers came) Hi, Grandmother Sarafina, Grandmother Sarabi. Sarabi: Good to see you come for a visit, Kopa. Sarafina: And who is this? Kopa: Tarzan, meet my grandmothers, Sarabi, my father's mother, and Sarafina, my mother's mother. Sarabi: Welcome, Tarzan. Tarzan: Thank you, Sarabi. Along the way, Kopa showed Tarzan around the Pride Lands while introducing some more friends. At the Lair of the Lion Guard, Kopa showed to Tarzan with Vitani waiting. Vitani: Tarzan, Kopa and I have been meaning to introduce you to the rest of the Lion Guard. Tarzan: Wait, what are Lion Guard? Vitani: It's the group of lions who's sworn duty is to protect the Pride Lands and the Circle of Life. Tarzan, meet Shabaha, Kasi, Imara, and Tazama. (to the Lion Guard) Girls, this is Tarzan, a friend of Kopa's. Shabaha: Hey, Tarzan. Kasi: Hi, Tarzan. Imara: Hey, Tarzan. Tazama: Hi, Tarzan. Tarzan: Hello. Biba: According to tradition, the Lion Guard is made of the Pride Lands' fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest, and keenest of sight. Kopa: When my grandfather, Mufasa was about young, his younger brother and my great uncle, Scar, was leader of the Lion Guard. Scar also had the gift of the Powerful Roar of the Elders. The Roar made Scar feel powerful. But that power went to Scar's head. He began to think that he should be king, instead of his own older brother, Mufasa. So, Scar was corrupted by an evil lion with a scar across his face, his cobra friend bit him and gave him a scar with his venom that will only allow him to live when he remains as evil as them. And with that, he used the Roar and destroyed them. And when Scar ordered the Lion Guard to help him take down Mufasa, they refused. Furious, Scar used the Roar to destroy the Lion Guard. What Scar didn't realize was that by using the Roar for evil, he would lose the power of the Roar completely. Vitani: The Roar is a very powerful gift. It can be used for great good. But it can also lead to terrible evil. At first, the Lion Gaurd was only meant for all lions. But a lot has changed since Kopa's younger brother, Kion was leader of the Lion Guard, he was the fiercest, his friends, Bunga, a honey badger is the bravest, Fuli, a cheetah is the fastest, Beshte, a hippo is the strongest, and Ono, an egret is the keenest of sight. Kopa: Ever since an evil cobra, Ushari caused the return of Scar in spirit at the Outlands' volcano, by using the Roar and a burned bakora staff, Kion and his friends fought a huge stuggle to stop Scar's plans. After Ushari bit Kion, giving him a scar, hoping to be like Scar, he only forgave Scar, gently used the roar to defeat him, Ushari couldn't let go of his own corruption. And in the end, it destroyed him. And after Ono save Bunga form falling in the volcano, the vog from it caused him to lose his sight. And after Anga, an eagle friend of Kion became the new keenest of sight, Ono became the very first smartest in the first six of one group of Lion Guard. Vitani: And while Kion and Ono are getting healed at the Tree of Life, my mother, Zira devised a new plan to take over the Pride Lands. Kopa: Zira raised Kovu to believe that my father was their enemy. But after he got to know us... and Kiara, he realized she was wrong. Vitani: So, Zira led an attack on the Pride Lands herself. But thanks to Kopa, Kovu and Kiara tried to stop her. They said we didn't need to fight. Because as lions, we are one. Kopa: Vitani and the other lions saw it was true, but Zira refused, and in the end, it destroyed her. After Zira was gone, my father welcomed Zira's pride into our pride. And once my parents retire before or after they completed their journey in the Circle of Life, Kovu and Kiara will be the next king and queen of the Pride Lands. Tarzan: Wait a minute. Vitani, if the Lion Guard is made up of four lionesses with Kopa, why did you have that mark as well? Vitani: Because as leader of the Lion Guard, I have the mark that's passed on to me by Kion, along with the Roar. Kopa: Just watch, Tarzan, you'll see. With that said, Vitani demonstrates the powerful roar of the elders which amazed Tarzan. Tarzan: Amazing. Kopa: I know, Kushangaza. Then, he notice a mark on Kopa too. Tarzan: Just how did you have a mark as well, Kopa? Kopa: Because as the smartest and second in command of the Lion Guard, I have the mark as well as Vitani as the fiercest and leader. Shabaha is the bravest, Kasi is the fastest, Imara is the strongerst, and Tazama is the keenest of sight. So with that, the tour in the Pride Lands continues before it came to an end as they make a quick travel. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225